WOMEN KILLER CORPORATION WKC
by XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN
Summary: la mafia se ve afectada por un grupo de mujeres,ella perteneciente a "WKC" y el de la mafia mayoritaria de new york "Los Dragones" se aman en secreto ¿el amor puede existir entre dos personas de bandos diferentes? mal sumary ExB. m por posibles lemoons
1. epilogo

Capítulo 1: PROLOGO

2012-03-17

BELLA POV

Esto no podía estar pasando, soy la mejor o lo era,ahora soy una reen .me atraparon pero no me quitaron la mascara ,solo pusieron una bolsa de tela en mi cabeza. estoy segura que no se han dado cuenta de que soy mujer. por que me tratan como lo harían con un hombre.

-que haremos con este bastardo-dijo alguien cuya voz no reconocí mientras me empujaban dentro del auto.

-podríamos pedir rescate-contesto otra voz-tengo entendido que todos y cada uno de sus integrantes es importante-claro que todas somos importantes somos una familia.

-¿y si solo lo obligamos a que nos de la ubicación del grupo-pregunto alguien su voz si la reconocí ,pertenecía a carlisle,su líder y jefe-así podríamos eliminarlos por completo, sacar el problema de raíz-

Estaban locos yo no daría la ubicación de mi familia, prefiero ser torturada o asesinada, pero no seria una delatora. El auto se puso en marcha, tenia la impresión de que solo daban vueltas izquierda, ,izquierda y luego derecha de nuevo, solo trataban que no supiera el camino de quince minutos el auto se algo duro impactándose contra mi cara y luego todo fue oscuridad.


	2. doble vida

BELLA POV.

me levante como en todas las mañanas, hoy tenia instituto, unas de las cosas que me molestaba de ser una asesina, era tener que estudiar para guardar las apariencias , faltaba poco para que la escuela me habia prometido que si me graduaba ya no tendría que continuar estudiando.

tome mis cosas para darme una ducha, ser la segunda al mando me dio el privilegio de tener baño propio, me fui directo al espejo del baño ,tome el cepillo y deshice todos los nudos que tenia el el cabello. No entendía como los hombre me veían inofensiva, con ojos color chocolate, un metro sesenta se estatura y una cara ingenua solo eso necesito para engatusar a los hombre. Soy la mejor ,o por lo menos la segunda mejor, esta claro que esme nuestra madre y líder se había ganado el titulo de la mejor matando a cincuenta y cinco persona (todas hombres)se gano el titulo matando a sangre fría y sin ser detectada, pero a pesar de eso ella es tan dulce y maternal con todas nosotras.

-bella puedo entrar-dijo alguien detrás de la puerta mientras entraban, para que se molestaban en preguntar si van a entrar de todos modos-solo quería saber si vas a participar en el interrogatorio-pregunto Alice.

mi mejor amiga, ella con ese aspecto de duendecillo, andar de bailarina y cara aniñada que no parecía tener destreza o inteligencia planeaba estrategias e investigaba a los objetivos.

-claro no me perderé la tortura-conteste

-te veo luego, no olvides que es a las siete treinta como siempre-dijo aburrida y se marcho.

la noche anterior habíamos logrado capturar a los últimos integrantes de "los titanes". Hoy los obligaríamos a que nos rebelaran el nombre de su proveedor de drogas y armas.

me duche rápido ya que iba retrasada, me seque el cuerpo, me puse un top azul de tirantes, un pantalón blanco y unos tacones azules no muy altos a juego con el top, mi pelo no tenia arreglo asi que lo deje suelto. Lo que me gustaba new york son sus escuela y el central park que era tan hermoso .tome mi mochila y mi bolso blanco, al salir de mi habitación me tope con rosalie la tercera al mando ,encargada de los entrenamientos y pelas mano a mano, con un cuerpo de envidia ,una larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules rose parecía modelo.

-buenos días bell`s-me saludo rose. Ella tiene 25 años pero no protesto el que yo ,con 19 años fuera la segunda.

-buenos dias rose ,ire a ver si las chicas ya estan listas para irnos al instituto-le dije mientras bajaba las escaleras.

la únicas que iban al instituto conmigo era angela,jessica y las mellizas denali Kate e Irina ,ellas tres son las únicas que tienen madre ,Carmen la madre de estas es la encargada de la cocina y y también nos enseño como usar un arma .baje hasta el terse piso al final del pasillo se encontraba la habitación de Ángela y Jessica la recamara de la izquierda pertenecía a las denali, toque ambas puertas al mismo tiempo.

-chicas están ya lista-les dije las dos puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo y todas salieron.

-buenos días bell´s-dijeron a coro.

-buenos dias,pero muévanse que vamos retrasadas y no quiero llegar tarde -me dirijo de nuevo a la escalera.

nuestro edificio contaba con cinco pisos ,se encontraba en la gran manzana de Manhattan. de ladrillos gruesos (que nos servía para que no se escucharan los grito o disparos)de disfras contaba con una cafeteria atendida por carmen y esme y nosotras a veces hacíamos de meseras ( el tiempo que no estudiabamos o matábamos)también teníamos un sotano con dos habitaciones ,una secreta para guardar el armamento y el equipo, la otra habitación era para realizar interrogatorios.

-adiós esme,adios carmen-les dijimos al pasar por el mostrador. Resultaba difícil creer que esme habia matado a muchos si era una mujer dulce y maternal.

-adiós niñas,que tengan un buen dia-nos contesto con una sonrisa esme.


	3. doble vida:escuela

bella pov

nos dirijimos a mi auto, un camaro azul electrico que me habia ganado en una de mis misiones hace dos meses.

flash back.

coloque mi arma ,un fusil de largo alcanse perfecta para la distancia en la que me encontraba de mis objetivos, solo tenia que esperar el momento adecuado para utilizarla ,hoy se me habian asignado a riley biers, amun cuyo apellido desconocíamos y cayo vulturi (desterrado de Francia por su familia) los ultimos pertenecientes de la mafia francesa ,estaban discutiendo ,claro yo no sabia el porque pero amun enpujo a cayo y este le regreso el golpe.

riley se hacerco a la ventana con expresión enojada y fatigada lo mas seguro temiendo ser encontrados que no podian descansar, tardamos tres semanas en allar su ubicacion. esta era mi oportunidad jale el gatillo una vez la bala se inpacato en un golpe sordo en su pecho causando muerte inmediata .amun y cayo se percataron y terminaron con su pelea y se acercaron a riley ,jale el gatillo dos veses mas ,la segunda bala fua a para a la frente de cayo que se derrunbo en el piso muerto, la tercera bala dandole en el cuello a amun quien murio en en charco de sangre.

fin del flash back.

conduje lo mas rapido que nos permito el limite de velocidad,me estacione lo mas cerca posible de la puerta de entrada para ahorrar tiempo. al bajar del auto pude ver a edward masen el mas popular y odioso de la escuela salir de su flamante volvo plateado, tenia biología en la primera hora y me tocaba sentarme con el ,que ironia. aunque solo nos dirijiamos la palabra justo lo nesesario como hola,adios, grasias, si ,no y ocasionalmente insultos pero solo eso.

me diriji a mi clase de biologia despues de despedirme de mis hermanas (aunque no de sangre) me sente en mi lugar de siempre del lado izquierdo del salon en el centro ,el no tardo en apareser ,llebava un pantalo azul , una playera roja y su cabello extrañamente cobriso depeinado que le daba un toque sexi ¡¿sexi? pero que estoy pensando.

-hola-me saludo cortesmente como todos los dias.

-hola-fue mi unica contestacion.

la clase paso tranquila o casi tranquila tuve una pequeña pelea con el por una cosa insignificante,pobre si supiera que lo puedo matar y el ni su familia sabrian quien lo hiso,sonrei ante ese comentario clase termino y porfin pude salir del salon mi siguiente clase era historia la cual conpartia con angela y jessica ellas me esperaban afuera del salon.

-llegas a tiempo bell`s-dijo jessica-kate me informo que tenia algo que decirnos en el almuerzo.

-si jessica pero entremos o nos pondran retardo-dije enpujandolas al salon.

-sentemonos hasta atras -aconsejo angela.

nos sentamos en la ultima fila mientras el salon se iba llanando poco a poco,el profesor jones nos puso a leer, haci pasamos historia dos tortuosas horas de e ingles pasaron rapido.

por fin pudimos ir a la cafetria todas agarramos una charola y nos formamos en la fila,pude notar que irina y jessica solo compraron una ensalada y un jugo de naranja el las ultimas semanas se les habia metido la loca idea de que estaban demas y yo que no nos importaba eso compramos una pizza ,sada y un postre de chocolate.

pagamos nuetra comida ,y fuimos a nuestra mesa situada en una esquina de la cafeteria.

-bien kate que querias desirnos-le murmure mientras nos sentabamos.

-esme me dijo que ya sabia el nombre de todos ellos-susurro ya que no queriamos ser escuchadas.

-y como se llaman-pregunto angela inpasiente por saber los nombres

-alistair miller y charles evans son sus guerdaespalda protejian a benjamin jones,leah clethwater y a jane-dijo el ultimo nombre con temor-jane es una vulturi.

comprendi su temor,los vulturis al igual que los cullen eran de un alto rango .y lo peor era que estaban asociados. de ahi "los dragones"el ultimo grupo de mafiosos de new york debido a nuestra intervension desapareciendo al los grupos pequeños de la zona.

-tambien dijo que nos nesecitaba en casa a las 4:30,el interrogatorio se adelantara-concluyo kate.

era extraño el interrogatorio siempre se hacia a la misma hora nunca antes ni despues ,luego los matabamos y nos deshaciamos de ellos.

ADELANTO: INTERROGATORIO.

-TIENES RAZON ERES INSERVIBLE-MURMURO VICTORIA, SACO SU ARMA Y LE APUNTO EN LA CABEZA A CHARLES-TUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS-

-VETE AL INFIERNO-Y JALO EL GATILLO CHARLES MURIO INMEDIATAMENTE, EL DISPARO DEJO ENBARRADA SANGRE EN LA PARED JUNTO CON RESTOS DE CEREBRO Y CRANEO DE CHARLES.

**Hola mi de nuevo con otro capitulo de mi primer historia. Espero muchos rewiev actualizare cada semana y si tengo muchos RR pondré de dos cap.**


	4. interrogatorio

bella pov.

las clases terminaron,todas nos dirijimos al auto,y salimos del estacionamiento rumbo a nuestra casa,teniamos exactamente 30 minutos para llegar,en todo el camino nadie hablo se hizo un silencio viaje duro menos de lo esperado y llegamos en 10 min. me estacione en mi lugar de siempre detras de todos los autos un porshe amarillo de alice ,un vmw rojo de rose ,el ferrari plateado de esme y el mercedes .

la cafeteria estaba cerrada,dado que tanto a esme como a carmen les gustaba ver el las escaleras dirijiendonos al sotano y nos encotramos a bree combiandose ya que aun mantendriamos nuestra fachada de "hombres" frente a los hombres que habia en la otra junto con victoria y zafrinna dirijian el interrogatorio

-hola bree ,ya comenzaron-pregunto irina .

-no las estábamos esperando-contesto bree-pero apúrense, tienen cinco minutos para combiarse-nos dijo mientras entraba a la sala.

todas comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa ,nos pusimos unos pantalones negros anchos para ocultar las curvas de la cadera, tenis negros unisex un chaleco grueso en la parte del estomago y normal en los pechos para ocultarlos, y una mascara plateada con tela negra para ocultar el cabello.

-listas chicas-pregunte mientras tomaba la palanca de la puerta

-si listas- dijeron al unísono

entramos a la sala ,todas se encontraba ahi ,los tres hombres estaban colgados por las muñecas y nos miraban con odio sus muñecas estaban ensangrentadas ,hecho que constato que llevavan mucho tiempo chicas,una morena y la otra rubia estaban sentadas en unos sillones amaradas con las brazos al cuerpo y tobillos atados.

victoria, safrinna y bree sostenían en sus manos un aparato pequeño y negro que les serviria para modificar su voz

-comencemos chicos y por su bien mas les vale cooperar-dijo victoria con su voz distorsionada sonaba como hombre.

-que es lo que quieren malditos bastardos?-grito el mas joven de ellos y supuse que ese era benjamin.

-aqui las preguntas las hacemos nosotros-dijo bree.

mientras se acercaba a benjamin y le propino una cachetada con el dorso de su mano que hiso jirar la cara de benjamin le habia partido el labio y su boca ahora sangraba tenia la mejilla roja lo que constato que habia sido un buen golpe.

**capitulo corto lo siento problemas con la compu y el internet besos dejen review las adoro besos.**


	5. interrogatorio parte faltante

**El cap. anterior no estaba completo así que aquí tienes lo que falto**

-bien, ahora que saben que no estamos jugando, díganme quien era su proveedor-dijo zafrinna con voz tranquila pero con un toque amenazante, dirigiéndose específicamente a charles.

-no se nada-dijo con burla-solo fui un simple guardaespaldas-

-enserio, creo que sabes algo, y nos lo dirás ahora-sentencio zafrinna.

-interrogan a una persona sin información, que clase de grupo son ¿de niñas? soy inservible-continuo con humor, si supiera que tiene razón.

-tienes razón. Eres inservible-murmuro victoria pensativa, saco su pistola y le apunto en la cabeza a charles.-tus ultimas palabras..-

-vete al infierno-y jalo el gatillo.

Charles murió inmediatamente, el disparo fue tan cerca de su cabeza que dejo sangre y restos de cráneo de charles esparcidos por toda la pared. alistair y benjamín se miraron con pánico.

-tu limpiaras eso-dijo zafrinna a victoria.

-si claro, pero valió la pena-contesto con un toque de humor negro-ahora tu alistair también te sientes inservible y sin información-le susurro a alistair, bree tomo su cuchillo y lo puso en la garganta de alistair para presionarlo y hablara.

-y..y..y..yoo..yo no se nada ..Lo juro soy un guardaespaldas solo eso.-pobre, pobre alistair cabo su propia tumba con esas palabras.

-entonces no sirves-zafrinna le hiso una señal a bree y esta le rebano el cuello a alistair que murió desangrado. dejando un gran charco de sangre a sus pies.

-ahora tu fregaras el piso -le dijo victoria a bree señalándola con su pistola.-bueno solo quedas tu amigo, tu si hablara cierto no quieres tener el mismo final o si, pero podemos ser bastante persuasivos, así que dime como se llama y su ubicación .-

.-no.. yo no se con horror.

Victoria le apunto en la cabeza, el pobre chico empezó a hiperventilar, justo cuando victoria iba a a jalar el gatillo

-por favor no me mates ..te lo diré .su nombre es Peter Ross, no se donde su ubicación el siempre dejaba la mercancía donde mi padre le indicaba.-

-bien cooperador amigo gracias por la ayuda, pero lamento informarte que ya no nos eres útil.-le dijo victoria.

y lo mato volviendo a ensuciar la pared ,aunque el hablo no podíamos darnos el lujo de soltarlo. cruel ¿no? pero la pregunta seria ¿a cuantos mato el? ¿tuvo piedad? la respuesta es no o no lo creo.

cuando por fin acabamos con ellos las miradas volaron inmediatamente a las chicas ellas tenían una cara que denotaba bastante acercamos a ellas haciendo un circulo a su alrededor y nos quitamos las mascaras su cara tenia sorpresa, alivio, miedo, desesperación y preguntas ,muchas preguntas.

**Chicas que paso con los review... que falta de apoyo de su parte ,espero aunque sea uno ,, bueno hasta la próxima corregiré todos los cap. cuando tenga tiempo.**

**XOXOXO XD **


	6. edward

**El edward pov estaba planeado mas adelante pero como que hacia falta no creen**

edward pov.

otro día en mi vida, que generalmente no es mucho que decir quedaría mejor "otro día en mi estupidez" por que lo que hace mi familia y yo no es otra cosa que estupideces ,claro no puedo negar que la vida llena de lujos que nos da nuestra ocupación como mafiosos lideres de new york me gusta pero tiene muchas responsabilidades y desventaja, pero basta de lamentos.

hoy tenia escuela, salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño, el agua aun estaba caliente y aunque estaba deliciosa tome una ducha rápida. al salir del baño con una toalla amarada a la cintura me encontré con tanya denali viendo mi colección de discos dándome la espalda, solo traía puesto una bata blanca bastante tranparente y un camisón rojo demasiado corto, que jamás se cansara de molestarme , tendré que hablar de nuevo con Eleazar, me aclare la garganta para que notara mi presencia.

-que se te ofrece tanya -le dije lo mas cortes que pude.

Ella se giro al oír mi voz dando una gran vista a su escote y con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

-amaneciste enojado o algo Eddie-dijo melosamente.

Ella si que sabia irritarme, odio ese maldito apodo .

-pero quita esa cara corazón, solo venia de parte de tu tio para decirte que hoy tenemos una junta muy importante a las 5 y que no podías faltar-

Dijo mientras se sentaba en mi cama cruzando las piernas

-bueno gracias tanya, pero podrías marcharte necesito cambiarme-le dije

le abrí la puerta y ella me sonrió coquetamente y se marcho. me cambie rápido me puse unos jeans y una playera blanca ,mi pelo...no tenia caso siempre iba despeinado, pero según las chicas que me han coqueteado dicen que me da un toque sexi y misterioso. baje al comedor y casi todos se encontraban desayunando .

-me voy -le grite cuando iba pasando. tomando una manzana roja

-adiós hijo-dijo mi tío carlisle.

estoy con el desde que mis padres murieron cuando tenia 12 años, el me a cuidado como a un hijo mas ,el tiene 2 hijos emmett y jasper ,pero por alguna extraña razón nunca habla de su esposa.

fui al garaje y me subí a mi adorado volvo. Conduje al instituto tan veloz como pude, había una buena razón para ello. al bajar del volvo la vi, el amor de mi vida .aquella chica que me robo el corazón pero claro nunca le e dicho mis sentimiento por miedo a su rechazo y por mi estilo de vida el cual no quiero que ella lleve, me conformo con verla a diario en la escuela ,ver sus hermosos ojos achocolatados pero quedándome con las gana de tocar su nívea piel o plantarle un beso en sus lindos labios. Mi amor. mi vida ,,,,...mi amada bella.

**Mis ch son cortos lo siento pero ya los tengo todos planeados y escritos**


	7. Chapter 7

edward pov .

me dirigí a mi primera clase que era biología que casualmente compartía con bella y digo "casualmente" por que amenace y obligue a un chico a que abandonara la clase para poder estar con ella. cuando entre al salón ella ya se encontraba en nuestra mesa ,con una ropa que le sentaba bien, pantalones blancos y un top azul ,dios el azul se le ve muy bien.

-hola-le salude cortésmente.

y aunque me Moria de ganas de saludarla con un beso en la boca y decirle "hola chica hermosa cuanto te amo".

-hola - solo eso dijo.

la clase paso casi sin contratiempos ya que tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo y ella se enojo ;se ve siempre mas linda cuando se enoja ,parece un gatito enfurruñado.

el timbre sonó ¿por que las malditas clases no duran mas ? salí del salón después de ella y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase música mi materia favorita después de biología.

el reto de las clases pasaron rápidas y por fin era el almuerzo ,no tenia ganas de aparecerme en la cafetería no soportaría a la pesada de Lauren y sus acosos a si que obte con almorzar afuera en el patio ,pero no podría ver a mi bella.

las ultimas clases pasaron como un borrón ,el timbre sonó y me dirigí a mi amado volvo, antes de entrar en el le di una ultima mirada a bella mientras salía de estacionamiento en su camaro azul.

el viaje de regreso a mi casa fue rápido, solo iría a darme una ducha y me cambiaria e iría a la entupida junta, al estacionarme vi la casa vacía con las luces apagadas y ningún rastro de los autos.

mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo saque de mi bolsillo de mi pantalón era un mensaje de texto "ven a la junta cuando veas este mensaje Carlisle c."

dirigí mi auto en reversa y salí de nuevo a la carretera ,el edificio de juntas se encontraba en el lado no sur de new York y la casa en el lado norte, tarde aproximadamente 10 minutos después y me estaciones . emmett estaba en la puerta esperandome con una mueca de enojo.

-llegas tarde ed -dijo con voz malhumorada.

-bueno considerando que la junta no seria dentro de dos horas creo que llegue a tiempo-le conteste con falso enojo.

emmett siempre tan infantil se dio la vuelta y entro al edificio, mientra yo lo seguia.

la sala de juntas se encontraba en el ultimo piso, cuando llegue ahí todos tenían diferentes expresiones , Jasper tan rubio y calmado como siempre tenia una expresion de enojo al igual que Seth, quil, emmett, Jacob ,paúl, embri y Mike mientras que Carlisle ,aro ,Alec ,demetri y james tenían una expresión de tristeza y miedo.

-que sucede-les pregunte .

-tienen a jane y creo que somos los siguientes edward-dijo mi tío con una voz de mucho miedo.

sabia que pasaría pero no tan pronto ,esos maldito llamados "WKC" VENIAN A MATARNOS.

hola chicas soy yo de nuevo pero y mis review quiero saber sus quejas reclamos o amenazas de asesinato .

ATTE: DIANAXD


	8. Guerra

E**sto no es un cap, bueno si es pero de relleno ,es importante, corto.**

**Casi no contesto su review, no es por mala onda casi ni me da tiempo pero hoy si empezare desde abajo.**

**hoshina-atau14: claro que la terminare, odio a las autoras inconclusas y si no la termino me odiare a mi misma, se que es difícil mantenerse inspirada pero no manches que ganas de matarlas, técnicamente no jiji.**

**Tany_cullen:ni yo misma lo imagine.**

**Laubellacullen94: sufro por tan pocos review, el Internet me odia, mi imaginación es poca pero me mantengo para no dejar de superarme ,sobre si ambos se quieren si ,pero bella se niega a aceptarlo por un tiempo, los cap estoy intentando hacerlos mas largo y por cierto no , no la mataran serán un poco rudos con ella para sacar información y… me estoy saliendo del tema.**

**Mora-Diita: intento corregir todos lo errores que puedo.**

**Yyamile: actualizo cada que tengo tiempo no tengo DIA establecido pero intentare actualizar lunes o viernes pero hoy es martes y como te digo no tengo un DIA fijo pero tratare de establecerlo por todas ustedes mi amadas lectoras .**

**Creo que las aburrí pero les pondré dos cap juntos para que no me quieran matar**

Edward pov.

-pero están seguro que tiene a jane, como lo supieron.-les dije desesperado .

Esto no podía ser cierto sabíamos que pasaría pero no tan pronto.

-el auto en el que viajaba ella se volcó y no encontramos a nadie supongo que también se llevaron a Benjamin de "los titanes" y encontramos esto..-dijo

Lanzo una pequeña bandera roja en la mesa .la tome y tenia la insignia de "WKC" la gire y tenia otras cosas escritas al reverso " los siguientes en caer serán ustedes "dragones".

-esto es declara la guerra -les susurre.

-y también haces dos días encontramos el cadáver de mi hermano cayo en un apartamento a tres calles de aquí. Tenia mas de dos meses de muerto las bala tenían tallado en las orillas la insignia de "wkc" .-dijo aro con voz falsamente triste.

-tendremos que cuidarnos las espaldas a partir de ahora-dijo emmett.

-el problemas es que no sabremos por donde llegaran-dijo james con voz enojada.

-pero, y si no podemos defendernos.-dijo Seth con pánico

-pero no moriremos sin pelear-dijo james frustrado.

la guerra comenzaría ahora y nada la detendrá.


	9. ¿nuevas?

**Como dije antes el Internet me odia se suponía que serian dos cap juntos pero subí en primero y ¡zaz! que se va la luz perdón.**

Jane pov.

estábamos en la sala de juntas esperando a esme, de color café claro y con una pizarrón blanco lleno de notas de colores ,al otro lado de la pared había varia fotografías algunas con una crus roja ( entre esas la de mi tío cayo) y en una pude reconocer a mi pa.. De aro, sigo con la gran duda de como un grupo de mujeres tan dulces pudieran matar a tantos.

La ropa que me habían prestado me quedaba muy bien y a leah igual, ella había estado callada durante todo este tiempo por miedo o impresión pero ella no era de las que se quedan calladas lo había sabido el tiempo que pase con ella enserada en ese cuarto.

Yo aun no creía que nos vana dejar vivir con ellas pero consideraron nuestra posición y nos mataron.

Flash Back.

Todos se nos acercaron lentamente haciendo un circulo a nuestro alrededor y temí lo peor , asesinato, tortura o violación. Se quitaron las mascaras pero lo que vimos no fue lo que esperábamos, eran mujeres ,todo este tiempo fueron mujeres las que aterrorizaron a los hombres de la mafia y ellas ni siquiera se ven agresivas.

**-no nos maten por favor, nosotras solo somos rehenes -**

Le dijo una muy alterada leah, ya que sabíamos como habían matado tan brutalmente a algunos de la mafia. a mi no me salían palabras. solo la miraba eran doce algunas de mi edad y otras mas grandes o chicas.

**-que haremos chicas solo son rehenes-**

dijo una mujer que por su cara deduje que era la mayor junto a la que estaba a su izquierda.

**-no se esme pero no podemos dejarlas sueltas nos podrían delatar y el plan se vera arruinado-**dijo una chica de pelo castaño.

**-por favor nosotras no diremos nada-**les susurre cuando por fin pude pronunciar algo.

**-quien nos asegura, tu eres jane vulturí en cuanto te soltemos no dudaras en ir con tu padre-**me dijo un joven rubia

**-yo no pienso regresar con ese maldito-**les grite enojada como se atrevían a llamar padre a esa maldita escoria sin corazón.**-podría quedarme con ustedes y decirles donde se reúnen-**les dije con determinación.

lo único que quería era matar a ese hombre que me arruino la vida y le arrebato la vida a mi madre y me alejo de mi hermano.

**-eso se podría esme -**dijo una chica de pelo negro y corto dando saltitos-**sabes que no hemos podido localizar su punto de reunión y que aunque e trabajado mucho no he podido localizar su mansión.**

**-estas dispuesta a delatar a tu padre y mandarlo a su propia muerte-**dijo la rubia.

**-si, pero me encantaría matarlo con mis propias manos-**le dije lo mas decidida que pude.

**-y tu -**le dijo la señora de nombre esme a leah que pego un brinco-**estas dispuesta a dejar tu vida y unirte a "WKC"-**

**-si pero quisiera que me dejaran matar a un tal james ese maldito me destruyo la vida-**dijo muy alto para que todas oyéramos.

la mujer pelirroja contuvo el aliento cuando leah dijo el nombre de james.

**-bien, bree-**dijo esme .

le hizo una señal a una niña de no mas de 15 años ,ella saco un chillo y se nos acerco primero me desato a mi y luego a leah.

**-bree ellas se quedaran en tu cuarto -l**e dijo esme y se marcho.

**-bree quieres ayuda-**le dijo la chica de pelo castaño.

**-claro bella -**le contesto bree.

**-y a donde crees que vas victoria-**le grito una mujer morena a la pelirroja la cual iba subiendo las escaleras.

**-a mi habitación no es obvio zafrinna -**le contesto confusa victoria

**-si pero si mal no recuerdo tenias que limpiar cierta pared-**

**-vamos, empezaran a pelear y no quiero que me involucren -**dijo bree tomándome de la mano y ayudando me a salir, bella iba ayudando a leah.

al pasar por un lado de la escalera victoria vio de reojo a bree y sonrío.

**-bien lo Hare, solo si bree también limpia el piso-**

me gire a ver a bree y ella tenia el seño fruncido.

**-en ese caso, zafrinna me ayudara-**dijo triunfante bree señalando a zafrinna.

**-yo por que si la que ensucio fuiste tu-**contesto indignada zafrinna

**-fácil, tu diste la orden-**

**-tiene razón tu diste la orden-**apoyo bella

**-esta bien pero lo Hare de mala gana-**murmuro zafrinna con falso enojo.

como podían hacer como si no hubieran matado a nadie y hablar de limpiar sangre como si se tratara de limpiar una habitación desordenada. tan dulces e inofensivas y a la ves peligrosas y amenazantes.

fin de flash back.

**Sin ningún comentario… bueno dejen review**

**Laubellacullen94**** y tany_cullen: me encantaría que fueran mis betas tan pronto tenga el cap se los envío, quisiera saber quien lo revisara primero manden un MSN a mi correo ****diana_**** confirmando. Y mi demás lectoras fieles besos **

**XDiana.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola amigas lectoras e aquí el nuevo capitulo, pero antes me tomare la libertad para decir ¡que feliz estoy! Ustedes no, twilight gano por cuarto año consecutivo a mejor película en los mtv movie awars y también mejor beso. Uf fue genial pero estoy feliz y enojada con esa premiación.**

**FELIZ: por lo obvio, bien merecido lo tenia nuestra querida saga, también me da lastima los fans de Harry Potter su ultima oportunidad y perdieron ,pero ni modo al final gano el mejor.**

**ENOJADA: por no decir encabronadísima, es el desliz que le hizo mtv a nuestra saga sacándola de muchas nominaciones, para vendérsela a the hunger games (y es cierto vendieron nominaciones a THG, ellos ni siquiera debían participar en esta premiación, pero lo hicieron, según las reglas de premiaciones solo pelis del año pasado debían participar) mtv sabia que si twilight hubiera sido nominado en las mismas **

**, los perdedores serian THG, y bueno soltando billete se puede hacer lo que quiera.**

**Bien linda lectura y dejen sus review**

**XDiana**

**PD:este cap esta veteado por tany_cullen**

**BELLA POV**

Habíamos estado sentadas en la sala de juntas por más de cinco minutos y Esme no aparecía, las dos chicas sólo paseaban su mirada con curiosidad por toda la habitación, la rubia posó sus ojos en la fotografía de su padre y la miraba con… ¿odio? Me pregunto ¿por qué odiaría a su padre? Jane estaba dispuesta a traicionarlo y no sólo eso sino que también quería ser ella quien terminara con la vida de ese miserable, al menos eso fue lo que dijo.

Volteé a ver a Alice que estaba dando saltitos en su silla entusiasmada por la idea de tener nuevas hermanas, pero yo aún estaba insegura, no se me da bien el confiar en las personas que apenas conozco y más si una de ellas es Jane Vulturi, ella no era precisamente una niña común ya que su padre dirigía al grupo de mafiosos más grande de New York, pero no podíamos darnos el lujo de soltarla y que nos delatara.

Miré alrededor y todas tenían expresiones de aburrimiento en sus rostros (bueno menos Alice, claro) Victoria y Zafrinna tenían sus frentes apoyadas en la mesa, la pequeña Bree jugaba distraídamente con su nuevo cuchillo y las demás no hacían nada, sólo miraban la pared o algún objeto de la habitación.

-Me estoy haciendo vieja, ¿no creen que ya tardo demasiado?-dijo una muy molesta Irina.

-Cariño tienes 19 años, no creo que estés envejeciendo.-se burló de ella Carmen y todas soltamos a reír, ganándonos miradas envenenadas por parte de Irina.

-Dejen de reírse, a menos que quieran terminar en una alcantarilla.-gruñó e inmediatamente dejamos de reír, no era bueno hacer enojar a Irina o a cualquiera de nosotras.

Pasaron otros cinco largos minutos y por fin Esme entró a la sala con un semblante que mostraba su alegría, eso significa que nos dará excelentes noticias, todas le dábamos miradas interrogantes, ella tomó asiento y dirigió la mirada hacia Alice.

-Querida, necesito un plano del edificio abandonado al sur de New York.-le dijo con voz muy feliz.

-Sí, pero… ¿para qué?-le contestó Alice consternada y con el ceño fruncido.

-Llamó Nessie, encontró su punto de reunión.-todas comprendimos inmediatamente, Nessie había salido hacia ya más de tres semanas para buscar información en otras fuentes.

-Lo tendré listo cuanto antes.-le dijo Alice con una sonrisa y salió de la sala para ponerse a trabajar en ello.

Ahora todas teníamos una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros, ¿y cómo no tenerla? Al fin podríamos terminar con los "dragones", me giré en dirección de Jane y sus ojos brillan por la emoción, algo muy malo debió hacerle su padre para que se ponga así ante la matarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi… bueno llevo mucho sin actualizar y este capitulo se lo debemos agradecer en gran parte a mi adorada beta tany_cullen…que salvo este cap de mis estupideces.**

**Bien las dejo leer.**

**OoO0**

**BELLA POV**

Habíamos pasado casi toda la noche buscando los dichosos planos... ya que sin ellos sería una misión suicida aparecer y atacar sin saber absolutamente nada sobre nuestro entorno... no, definitivamente eso sería estúpido. Rose había arreglado todo nuestro equipo y mi maletín con mi rifle estaba es mi habitación.

Me fui a mi habitación a dormir lo poco que faltaba para que amaneciera, mañana sería un gran día, por fin podríamos matar a algún Dragón desafortunado que se atravesara en nuestro camino hacia su adorado líder... esto sólo sería una advertencia y que se pongan en guardia porque la verdadera pelea sería más pronto de lo que se imaginaban... sí, en definitiva sería un buen día, con ese pensamiento me dejé ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

La luz del sol se filtraba por mi ventana... y maldije internamente por no haber recorrido la cortina ayer, miré mi despertador las 8:30 de la mañana ya no tenía tiempo para ir al instituto... bien más tiempo para prepararnos. Sólo iríamos cuatro, Alice que es la que coordinaría nuestros puestos basándose en el plano; Rose que nos cubriría y sería el centinela; Ángela que se quedaría en el auto y yo haría el trabajo sucio. Me levanté y me arrastré al baño, ni siquiera me quité el pijama y me metí a la bañera, que ya estaba llena (supongo que lo hizo Alice) y dejé que el agua tibia relajara mis músculos, hoy más que nunca tenía que estar relajada... no es como sí no hubiese hecho esto antes, pero hoy era especial ya que se trataba de los Dragones.

Cuando el agua estuvo lo suficientemente fría me dispuse a ducharme, salí del baño y me encontré con la ropa que usaría sobre la cama que ya estaba hecha (de nuevo obra de Alice supongo) era un pantalón negro y una camisa también negra, obvio eran ropas de hombre pues no queríamos que nos descubrieran, me vestí y después de secar mi cabello lo recogí en un moño flojo... estaba por terminar cuando una muy sonriente Alice entró a mi habitación.

-Buenos días Bella.-me saludó con su habitual entusiasmo.

-Buen día Ali.-le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Te traigo tus zapatos.-me dijo mostrándome unos tenis unisex, y no pude evitar rodar los ojos al ver que también eran negros.

-Alice no vamos a un velorio y lo sabes ¿cierto?-tomé los tenis y me senté en la cama para ponérmelos.

-Pero sí provocaremos por lo menor uno.-me dijo con sorna y ambas reímos.

Salimos de la habitación y fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba vestida igual a mí, el usar este tipo de ropa no le hacia mucha gracia varias veces había insistido en que nos vistiéramos como lo que somos unas hermosas chicas, pero eso nos pondría en peligro si nos llegaran a ver nos descubrirían, aunque seguramente no dejaríamos vivo al que lo hiciera pero aún así no estaba de más prevenir.

Entramos a la cocina donde estaban Esme, Carmen, Rosalie y Ángela que también vestían ropa igual a mí y Alice, Leah y Jane, esta última no tenía buena cara.

-¿Dónde están las demás?-pregunté y me serví café antes de sentarme.

-Fueron al instituto, aunque Bree se puso un tanto difícil ya que insistía en ir con ustedes.-me respondió Esme, ¿por qué no me extraña de Bree?

-Y no es la única.-agregó Carmen divertida volteando a ver a Jane que estaba toda enfurruñada.

-Pues insisto porque tenemos un trato, Aro es mío.-siseó con voz siniestra.

-Y seguimos en lo dicho querida, pero te aseguro que Aro no estará allí.-le dijo Esme con ese característico tono maternal.

Pasamos el tiempo repasando el plan, revisando que las armas y el equipo que usaríamos para comunicarnos funcionaran a la perfección hasta que la hora llegó, nos montamos las cuatro en el coche piloteado por Ángela y nos pusimos en marcha. No tardamos mucho en llegar al edifico abandonado que era su punto de encuentro, Alice, Rose y yo nos pusimos un pasamontañas y bajamos del coche adentrándonos al lugar con sigilo.

-Yo me quedaré aquí, es el lugar perfecto para vigilar si alguien entra y no me verán.-dijo Alice y nosotras asentimos-. Ustedes sólo sigan mis indicaciones ¿ok?

Rosalie y yo rodamos los ojos y asentimos de nuevo, nos pusimos el auricular para escuchar las indicaciones de Alice y comenzamos a recorrer los enormes pasillos en busca de nuestro objetivo. Llegamos hasta una bodega llena de cajas y nos ocultamos entre ellas, Rosalie se quedó oculta desde donde podía cubrirme y yo me acerqué un poco más para ver el centro del lugar donde había una mesa y apoyado en esta estaba el líder de los Dragones, perfecto está solo esto será más fácil de lo que creí.

-Lo tenemos.-susurré para que Alice y Rosalie me escucharan.

-_Apurate Bella, acaban de entrar tres hombres al lugar._-escuché decir a Alice por el auricular.

Tomé mi maletín y saqué mi rifle, lo cargué y apunté justo al corazón del hombre que tenía frente a mí, mi dedo estaba sobre el gatillo y cuando estaba a punto de jalarlo una voz demasiado conocida llegó a mis oídos.

-Ya estamos aquí.-dijo Edward y me quedé helada ¿qué hacia el aquí? ¿Acaso es uno de ellos?

-Los estaba esperando hijos.-respondió el hombre... un momento ¿hijos?

-_¿Qué esperas Bella? ¡Hazlo!_-me apresuro Rosalie.

Mis manos temblaban y mi corazón latía descontrolado dentro de mi pecho, ¿qué diablos me estaba pasando? Respiré profundamente y volví a apuntale, jalé el gatillo y esperaba verlo caer sin vida al suelo pero eso no pasó, ¡había fallado! Los cuatro hombres se pusieron en alerta y sacaron sus armas comenzando a escanear el lugar con la mirada y disparar en todas direcciones.

-Fallé, debemos salir de aquí ¡ahora!-les dije y comencé a moverme entre las cajas a la salida... pero una bala se impacto fuertemente en mi pierna impidiéndome moverme más rápido.

-Creo que le di.-dijo la dulce y hermosa voz de Edward... maldito imbécil.

**Si lo sé fui una maldita por no actualizar…pero doña inspiración salió de paseo…y también me desmoralizo el hecho de que solo recibí un miserable review en el capitulo anterior que fue de mi beta.**


	12. Chapter 12

**BELLA POV**

Maldición, tengo que salir de aquí, piensa bella, piensa, tenía dos opciones: disparar a diestra y siniestra o dejar que me llevaran (okey eso no es una opción). La bala no la tenía tan incrustada en la pierna, sangraba un poco pero no gravemente, que bien al menos no dio en ninguna arteria importante.

-Bella, yo te cubro, Alice te espera en la salida lateral.-me indico Rose algo asustada, claro que no era por temor a ser asesinada. Era miedo a perder alguien en la familia...

-Bien cuando diga tres, escapas, 1 2 3... ¡corre!-gritó...

Me levanté como pude, tenía una mano en mi pierna para parar la pequeña hemorragia lo cual dificultaba mi huida, ellos venían detrás de mí, pero se detuvieron cuando Rose empezó a dispararles. Cuando estaba por salir unas manos me detuvieron, y me acorralaron contra la pared. ¡Mierda! de todos los que había en este mugroso edificio tenía que ser precisamente él.

-¿A dónde crees que vas bastardo?-rugió ferozmente mientras con su brazo apretaba fuertemente mi cuello.

Recordaba vagamente que Bree me había puesto un cuchillo en algún lugar de mi traje, en las bolsas de mi pantalón, tanteé entre mi ropa, él apretaba cada vez más fuerte hasta casi cortarme la respiración y... bingo encontré el dichoso cuchillo.

Tomé el cuchillo en mis manos, el aire se iba rápidamente de mis pulmones, tenía que hacerlo ya, como pude levanté mi rodilla y le di un fuerte golpe en su entrepierna, él aflojo su agarre pero no me soltó del todo, aún así aproveché y le clavé el puñal en su estomago logrando que ahora si me soltara.

No podía arriesgarme a hablar sin un modulador de voz, así que no dije absolutamente nada. Tenía que cobrarme el maldito disparo, pero eso sería luego, ahora tenía que salir pronto de aquí. Tomé su arma y la puse en mi pantalón.

Alice estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y apuntaba a todos lados, pero se relajó cuando me vio en la salida.

-¿Qué te pasó Bella?, tú nunca fallas un tiro.-dijo mientras pasaba mi brazo por su cuello para que me apoyara en ella.

Mierda ahora... ¿qué les diré? Tenía razón, yo jamás en mi vida he fallado un tiro, podría ser patosa y torpe, pero mi puntería era perfecta.

-Yo... prefiero hablar en la casa, que no vez que estoy sangrando.-espeté tratando de desviar el tema. Llegamos al auto sin ningún problema, Ángela estaba igual o más nerviosa que la hiperactiva de Alice.

-Madre santa, maldición Bella me asustaste.-me gritó tan pronto entramos a la camioneta-. Rose logró despistarlos y viene para acá.-informó más relajada-. ¿Por qué no lo mataste y saliste como lo teníamos planeado?-exigió de la misma manera que Alice.

-Perdón, es que vi a alguien que conozco y me distraje.-les conteste un poco avergonzada.

-¿Y quién mierdas era?-dijo Alice con tono agresivo.

-Edward Masen, mi compañero en clase de biología.-confesé sonrojándome ligeramente, ¿qué? Desde cuando me sonrojaba.

Ángela me miro con un poco de comprensión y ¿ternura? Rose llegó poco después, entró en el auto y aventó sus cosan en la parte trasera de mala gana, y tenía una mano posada en su hombro.

-¿Qué putas te pasa?, me dispararon por tu culpa.-me escupió molesta y Ángela puso en marcha el auto. Alice me había puesto un torniquete en mi pierna, y le dio un pañuelo a Rose para que lo pusiera en su hombro.

El trayecto al edificio se hizo en silencio, y no las puedo culpar, eché a perder toda la misión, Esme nos castigaría los autos por esto, y lo peor, nos quitaría el privilegio de participar en las misiones durante un mes.

Me sorprende que no nos hayan perseguido, hoy yo esperaba un tiroteo después de haber matado a su jefecito y quizás una persecución que terminaría con unos cuantos dragones muertos. Pero fallé, salimos heridas, perdí mi rifle preferido y lo peor de todo, no logre mi cometido.

Estacionamos el auto en la parte trasera del edificio, no podíamos entrar por la cafetería llena de gente.

Alice y Rose bajaron del auto, estaban demasiado cabreadas como para ayudarme, lo bueno que siempre contaba con Ángela la cual me ayudo a salir del coche y llegar dentro.

-¿Qué les pasó?-exclamó una muy asustada Esme cuando nos vio entrar a la sala de juntas.

-Por qué no le preguntas a la señorita yo-nunca-fallo-mis-tiros.-le dijo Rose muy enojada.

-¿Primero les curare las heridas?-susurró Esme.

Lo bueno es que Esme fue enfermera, no nos podían llevar a un hospital, la policía haría preguntas y eso era lo que menos necesitábamos ahora mismo.

Sólo uso anestesia local (1), cuando por fin nos sacó las balas a Rose y a mí se relajo notablemente.

-Bien ahora me dirán ¿qué sucedió?-dijo con voz de jefa.

Le conté todo lo que pasó, sin omitir ningún detalle, de vez en cuando Rose y Alice contribuían con el relato.

-Pero eso no justifica tu error Isabella.-murmuró con voz tranquila una vez terminé de contarle todo.

Ya me jodí, cuando me llama por mi nombre completo estoy en serios problemas.

-Bien, como estás tan distraída como para lograr un buen tiro, te encargaras del entrenamiento de Jane.-sentenció un poco enojada.

Sólo asentí y me fui a mi cuarto, por lo menos no me quitó mi amado Camaro, pero tenía que entrenar a Jane y sinceramente no sé que era peor.

.

.

1: **Anestesia local**: Sólo se elimina la sensibilidad dolorosa de una pequeña zona del cuerpo.

**Bueno chicas me alegro un poco el día saber que algunas aman mi trabajo.**

**Y haciéndome publicidad les dejo el sumary de mi nuevo fic. **

**Love of the por: NO IMPORTA cuanto ames a esa persona, el amor no te llena el estomago cuando tienes hambre, el amor no paga las cuentas. Edward y Bella tuvieron sexo sin protección y ella quedo embarazada. Ahora tendrán que enfrentar el mundo ellos solos sin el apoyo de su familia. Tragedias y pobreza les demostrara que la vida no es tan rosa como se la imaginaron…**

**Algún comentario? Dejen review **


End file.
